Moonfire
by the-magic-fairy
Summary: this is a story about a half alienhalf demon! oh this is a crossover between teen titans and inuyasha! whats this star is pregnant whose the father? read 2 find out!
1. The boy in the mask

Hello peoples I want 2 thank u for reading my story! And I hope u enjoy it so without further ado the disclaimer and then the first chapter! ENJOY! (My friend robin and star fan says that all the time so I borrowed it from her but I asked permission)

Disclaimer: I don't own the what ever!

Chapter 1

The boy in the mask

It all begins like this. Sesshomaru was chasing Kagome. He was

trying to kidnap her so he could exchange her with Inuyasha for the

Tetsusaiga. Finally he got her by the hair, but she bit his hand and

Ran off, leaving Sesshomaru with some hair in his hand. Kagome finally

Reached the well and jumped in, Sesshomaru went after her. When

Kagome got to her own era she went to the tree of ages and sat

down

"It's my entire fault that this happened. I shouldn't have run away

from Inuyasha, just for saying all this things to me. He was only

jealous about Kouga. But I can't go back now Sesshomaru is

probably out there."

Suddenly she heard something on the temple.

Before she could go to see what was going on she suddenly saw

Sesshomaru was standing by the temple. Kagome was surprised

'How could this be, I thought only Inuyasha and I could travel

through the well. Oh No! He must have a piece of my hair (a/n: DNA duh) when he

grabbed me and what am I waiting for I should be running now.'

So Kagome started to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sesshomaru runs after her. Kagome passed by a lady selling tomatoes.

Kagome grabbed some and started throwing them at Sesshomaru while she

was running. Sesshomaru got furious, he didn't have time for this and he wasn't going to take anymore of it .so he stopped and took out his whip of light. Sesshomaru was going to attack

Kagome, but a boy in a mask grabbed her and got her out of the way.

Before she could even ask him who he was he was already after

Sesshomaru. "Stop you don't understand he is going to kill you"

But he didn't listen. Kagome was going to try to stop him but he was

to far away. Kagome took one of her magic arrows and shot

Sesshomaru. The arrow hit Sesshomaru leaving him unconscious

and fell to the ground. The boy just stood there looking at the arrow that kagome shot in awe

' Wow I haven't seen an arrow like this before, but its

just a regular arrow. I bet those normal arrows could

be more powerful than Speedy's. But how did she do that? She

should join us.' The boy in the mask thought to himself. " Its getting dark in here I should get you home." He said breaking from his trance

"Okay" answered Kagome. "Come on hop on my r-cycle."

Kagome went with the boy in the mask on his r-cycle.

"By the way what is your name?" "Kagome."

"And yours?" "My name is..."

xxxxxxxxx

Well that was the end of that chapter I want to thank my good friend robin and star fan she helped me with my vocab. And read her stories! Here's a preview of the next chapter **_he woke up as soon as the first drop of urine landed on his face._** Review peoples please!


	2. The Teen Titans

**Well hello peoples here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **

**BookwormJ: thank u 4 the review!**

**True reader: thank u 4 the review and please don't be mad!**

**Emma: thank u 4 the review!**

**Robin and star fan: well duh of coarse u like it you read it before anyone! Lol**

**Raven of the shadows Azerath: what ever yeah raven can stay with ROBIM LIKE U SAID AND STAR CAN STAY WITH ROBIN! BY THE WAY WHO THE HELL IS ROBIM? STARFIREXROBIN SHALL PERVAIL DUH THEY SHARE A BIGGER BOND THAN RAVEN THEY SHARE THE BOND OF LOVE! HA BEAT THAT!**

**Anyways with out further ado the disclaimer and then the next chapter! ENJOY!**

'' My name is Robin I'm the captain of the teen titans we live California……haven't you ever heard of us?" he asked. "No" was all she said "I'm surprised you haven't heard of us we have our own comic book" robin said proudly.

"_What a show off" _kagome thought. "No I'm never really in the house." She said "so then do go when your not in school" robin asked curiously

'' I travel back. . . . . . . . ." she said not wanting to say more. '' Back were? " he asked cocking his head to one side '' Never mind just forget it" she said.

"_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Is he looking for me? How is he_

_going to react when I tell him that I killed Sesshomaru" _kagome thought nervously

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'' Damn that Kagome were did she go now. Can she take a joke? "Inuyasha said as he was searching for her. "It's all your fault inuyasha! Now kagome went home, you better go get her now!" yelled Shippou. '' All right I'll go get her. Stupid Kagome who told you to go" inuyasha said as he jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was now in kagome's era. He was sniffing out her scent when he suddenly sniffed out Sesshomaur's sent mixed with kagome's. "Damn that asshole how did he get into this era? Stupid kagome what did you get into this time? That's what happens for trying to runaway from me. That bastard better not put a hand on her!" (He really doesn't like his brother huh!)He said as he picked up his speed.

Sesshomaru was still unconscious, lying there on the ground. That is until a dog came by and started to pee on him. Sesshomaru woke up as soon as he felt the first on his face. He quickly got up and hissed at the dog, the poor dog ran away scared. You're lucky you're a dog or else you would have been dead by now." He yelled at the dog. Sesshomaru started following kagome's scent once more. "Those pathetic humans who do they think they are to mess with me Lord Sesshomaru" (what an ego!)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're almost there" kagome said as she was giving robin directions to her house. Right from nowhere a yellow light hit them sending robin on top of a roof and kagome landed on the ground. Kagome opened her eyes to see who was standing in front of her. It was Sesshomaru, robin who quickly recovered from the fall (duh he is the "boy wonder" lol) started to call the other titans while kagome was talking with Sesshomaru.

"it cant be….i thought I killed you with my magic arrow" kagome said in complete shock. "How did you survive my…" she wasnt able to finish because Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Pathetic fool don't you know about my tenseiga?" he said, kagome in fact did remember the tenseiga. She was staring at him with terrified eyes, Sesshomaru could tell she was scared that's all her eyes showed._ "Inuyasha what's taking you so long" _kagome thought she was really nervous.

His yellow malicious eyes kept staring at her and with a cruel tone he said "you're coming with me now!" "And what if I don't want to!" she yelled in pure disgust. That made Sesshomaru really mad so he grabbed her by the hair. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way!" he yelled. "

"Get away from her!" robin jumped off the roof and spin kicked Sesshomaru on the face which let kagome escape. "Why you little" Sesshomaru got so mad that his eyes started to turn red "curse you to hell" he yelled. Look I don't know what kind of powers you have but your no match for the teen titans"

Kagome was really scared that Sesshomaru might kill robin "stop you don't know him he is too powerful he may kill you robin!" she yelled. Robin tried an uppercut but Sesshomaru easily dodged it. Sesshomaru was about to attack robin with his poison claw but he noticed a blue laser heading towards him he quickly moved out of the way.

"Yo keep your claws off our friend." Said a man that was half robot and well half man, and a green looking creature that was in human form, a girl with beautiful green eyes even the part that was supposed to be white her eyebrows were like Ayame's (a/n: u know the girl whose in love with Kouga). And another girl who was wearing a navy blue cloak with a navy blue leotard under it.

Robin said his famous lines as he stood by his fellow team mates "Titans go!"

Well I hope you all liked it and sorry I couldn't update sooner u know school and crap lol! Here's a preview of next chapter "**_I am Starfire of Tameran"_** yeah I know its short but please REVIEW!


	3. Starfire the Tamaranian girl

well hello people this is me themagicfairy and thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long for chapter 3 to come out is because I have problems with the Internet. Well here it goes and I themagicfairy saysgod bless you all to all of my reviewers(except for the flamers for me they could burn in hell muahahaha)oh andif my grammer in this chapter is not good it is because robinandstarfan is not here to help me in it because she got other things to do well guess this is my turn to write it well duh this is my story,but whatta hek the important thing is that I lovemaking stories not carring about my grammer, oops I got carry away a little well here it goes Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ,Rumiko Takahashi does. And about the Teen Titans well I don't who owns them but all I know is that is not me.

Chapter 3 Starfire the Tameranian girl.

The Teen Titans began to attack Sesshomaru. But he was to

fast for them. " Azerath Metrion Zinthos "

Sesshomaru was in the air and unable to move, the half robot begin

to smack Sesshomaru with out stoping.

" Show me what you got ! " " show me what you

got ! " he begin to say that to Sesshomaru

everytime he kept hitting him. Sesshomaru

was so furious he took out his whip of light and

with a whip all the Teen Titans were on the ground

unconcious. Sesshomaru went strait to Kagome.

" Kagome run. "said Robin, he was merely awake.

Kagome started to run .

Kagome was running. " Don't need to

worry. Inuyasha will come and save me any minute

now. " She said to her self. " I'm almost there. "

" Going somewere. " Sesshomaru was next to her

while she was running. Kagome's heart starts

beating really fast, her eyes are looking at

Sesshomaru's and Sesshomaru's at hers. She was

so scared, that she didn't realise that she had stop

running for starring at his yellow shining eyes. His

yellow shining eyes reminded her of Inuyasha's

and thinking that she will never see him again.

She was remebering all of her memories and

important events of her life at that very moment.

' Well this is it , it was nice knowing me. ' Kagome

was in shock that she didn't even tried to run. She

was just standing there all pale.

Sesshomaru was going to grab her, but a green lightbolt hit his

hand, he turn aroundthere were the Teen Titans again.

Sesshomaru was starering at them. ' Those strange

creatures again. They have to interfier, but I don't

have time for them I just got to kill them all at

once.' Sesshomaru was going to attacked them

with his Tokichin

" Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! "

Inuyasha came. As soon as Kagome heard

Inuayahsa's voice she was out of shock.

"Inu..yasha." "Stupit who told you, youcould go home."

"So is really you Inuyasha." " Of course who do

you think it was!" " Inuyasha look out ! "

Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha, but

Inuyasha moves out of the way "So we meet again

little brother. " " Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Inuyahsa was in the air "whata hell? "

Sesshomaru escape from it

and went strait to Kagome. "Starfire get Kagome

out here, we will take care of this two!" Robin say..

The girl with the green eyes trew green light bolts

to Sesshomaru to hold him back a little so she

could grab Kagome and get her out of here.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scream. He tried to get to

Kagome, but a green dinosaur went on his way.

While the Teen Titans were fighting Inuyasha,

Sesshomaru was after the girlof the green eyes

with Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" "let me go I must see

Inuyasha!" Kagome scream to the girl with the

green eyes " Must not be afraid I am a friend."

" Friend! How could you be my friend if I don't

even know you yet. Who are you anyway!"

"My mane isStarfire ofTameran a member of Teen Titans."

well I know it was hard to understand it because I have a bad grammer. Well review and good luck will fallow you because this is the story of themagicfairy. And because themagicfairy is so nicehere isa pick on the next Chapter

_"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell on the groung_

_"Wow! Did she just do that!" Beast Boy say._

_"Why did you do that for you stupit wench!" "So we could kick your ass that's why!"_

_Robin say. He was going to attack Inuyasha but Kagome got in his way._

well see ya in the next chapter.


	4. Sit Boy!

Chapter 4 Sit Boy!

"Sorry about my attitude I didn't know you were a Titan."

"That's O.K." Starfire a-accepted her apology

"So where are you taking me?" Kagome asked

"Out of here and away from danger" Starfire said.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Please who is this inuyasha of which you speak?" Starfire asked

"Inuyasha is one with the dog ears."

"That is why I am getting you out of here because of him and

the other one who is after us."

Kagome looked back to see which one as soon as she saw it was

Sesshomaru she began to yell at Starfire.

"Go back! Go back were Inuyasha is or else he is going to kill us!"

"How do you know he is going to kill us?"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but he is Inuyasha's half brother, he

and Inuyasha don't get along, he wants to kill us and take the Tetsusaiga

that is Inuyasha's sword. So please go back were Inuyasha is before is too late!"

"Oh alright I will do as you wish" Starfire said.

They were heading back were Inuyasha was but Sesshomaru was on their way

Took kagome away from Starfire. Starfire went after him them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get out of the way!"

Inuyasha yelled while he was fighting the Titans. He was trying not to kill them

or hurt them badly.

"Dude didn't you say that we would take care of these two, I don't see the other one."

"Oh no! He must have gone after Starfire and Kagome!" yelled Robin.

"We must go after him."

Soon the Titans left Inuyasha and went to find Starfire and Kagome.

"What hell is their problem?"

Inuyasha said

"Were did they go? Where is Kagome? And where is Sesshomaru? Wait a second

Sesshomaru's scent is mixed up with Kagome's and another creature. That bastard

better leave Kagome alone!"

Said Inuyasha while following Kagome's sent.

Robin and the Titans went after Starfire and Kagome. Robin suddenly

remembered that he could talk to Starfire on the communicator.

"Starfire are there? Can you hear me?" he asked

"Yes Robin." Starfire responded

"is everything all right?" he asked

"No Robin he took Kagome away from me!"

"Don't worry we are almost there!"

"Cyborg are we almost there?"

"According to my sources we are getting closer."

"Awe we could get there faster if knew the streets of Tokyo."

said Beast Boy.

"Hey where's Raven!" Beast Boy asked

" I don't know he was with us a minute ago." Cyborg said

" Let me check my communicator." Robin said.

"Raven are you there?"

"Yes Robin I am with Starfire now."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Let me go!" "Let me go!"

Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru. He was smirking evilly at her

but his smirk didn't last long when he saw Kagome's eyes turning violet.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Sesshomaru was in the air again and Kagome was back to normal.

"What happened?" Kagome asked

"What are you waiting for shoot?" Raven said.

So Starfire put herself behind Sesshomaru preparing to shoot a green starbolt

at Sesshomaru's head. Kagome shot one of her magic arrows at Sesshomaru

thinking they were telling to her. The arrow hit Sesshomaru's heart, but the arrow

went through Sesshomaru and hit Starfire who was behind him preparing to shoot him.

Sesshomaru pushed Starfire back of the velocity of the arrow, then something black

or purple started to come out of Sesshomaru and blocked everything that was around him

and then it disappeared . Robin and the Titans came.

"Where is Starfire!" he asked

"She shot her!" Raven said pointing to Kagome.

"What!" Robin quickly turned to Kagome

"No I didn't I shot Sesshomaru!"

"Yes but it went through him and hit Starfire too."

"What! And where are they now!" Robin yelled.

"I don't know something black covered everything and then it disappeared, and they were gone."

"Wait I think I know where they are." Kagome said.

"Where! Tell me where!" Robin was yelling at Kagome and holding her shoulders.

"Don't you think you should calm down Robin" Raven said

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled getting closer to the Titans.

Inuyasha was going to attack Robin but...

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell on the ground.

"Wow! Did she just do that?" Said Beast Boy .

"Why did you do that for you stupid wench!"

(Oo how rude)

"So we could kick your ass that's why." Robin said

he was about to attack Inuyasha but Kagome got in front of him.

"Kagome why do you protect him?"

"Protect me hehehe I am the one who is protecting her." Inuyasha said in a gruffly voice

"Who asked you?" They were going to get into a fight but Kagome put

herself between them to stop them. Cyborg (the half robot for those who don't know.)

started to hold Robin. (And not in a gay way he was jst restraining him! So don't think anything else sick peoples!)

Okay so that was chapter 4 here's a preview of next chapter **_"don't you all get it I love her!" _**Omg who said it! Well REVIEW PEOPLES!


End file.
